Five Worlds War: Other Tales
by Hewhoknows12
Summary: Permission from ND2104, Spin-off from Five Worlds War. Join us as we tell you crazy tales of Alliance the from outside the battlefield.


**Five World War: Other Tales **

_The characters from One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto and Bleach are not mine, please to give credit to their original owners._

_This is a spin-off is based of ND2014 Five Worlds War so don't forget to check it out._

_Hey everyone, I decided to another fanfic as well continue with my Maiden of the God Slayers, but this one is basically about the Alliance going through funny adventures on the side. Each Story will have one character as the main protagonist. Some will only be one-chapter other's two or three. But the order will basically go like this Bleach Character, then One Piece, Naruto and Fairy Tail and back to the beginning. I will only tell which will be next atl the end of each story. So, without further ado let us begin. _

**Toshiro's bad day Part 1**

Toshiro was having a bad day. First, he was forced in the same tent with Natsu again. Which means he got very little sleep because the latter's snoring, second during breakfast a food fight was started not surprisingly by Luffy. Which ended up with him not only missing out on breakfast, but with him getting covered in egg, bacon and various food products all over him. After taking a shower he then went to his office in the Mercurious Palace. King Toma had supplied every Commander and Captain a temporary office for them to handle they paperwork before moving to the next world. Which brings us to where we are now for when he first entered his office, he found the third worst thing about today.

''You have got be kidding me'' Toshiro muttered at the sight of his Lieutenant and Cana passed out drunk surrounded by various of Bottles and barrels of alcohol. He should have figured this would happen eventually Rangiku has a habit of doing this back in soul society as well though this is first time, she brought friend along with her.

''Wake up you idiot'' he yelled pushing her off his desk which in turn made her fall on top of Cana who was sleeping in front his desk.

''Well good morning captain what brings you here?'' Rangiku said sleepily stretching her arms out in a yawn.

''You're in my office Idiot'' Toshiro yelled back

''Oh yeah'' she said sheepishly. She then lightly tapped Cana on the head to wake her up.

''Morning Rangiku'' Cana muttered rubbing her eyes.

''Why are you two in here in the first place?'' Toshiro asked irritated.

''Well me and Cana were out drinking out last night in Crocus, but we drank so much that the bartender threw us out. By the time went to look for another bar they all closed''

''So, we snuck into the castle and took a few barrels and bottles from the Royal Wine cellar'' Cana finishing Rangiku's sentence.

''So why not do your binge drinking in Cana's office?'' Toshiro is still angry at the mess of the place and the smell of alcohol in the air.

''I lost key on the way here'' Cana said blushing in embarrassment with sheepish smile. ''And Rangiku had ac copy of your key was we thought why not?

''_Sigh_ honestly you could at least act like an Alliance captain please'' Toshiro said to Cana but before he could elaborate on it further there was a knock at the door.

''Umm excuse me but I have message from intelligence division'' a female messenger watcher meekly said through a crack in the door

''Come in what is the message'' the girl walked in the door and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket she then read it out loud.

''Captain Hitsuguya you have been assigned to patrol Margret Town for the day. You may also take a person of your choice with you.'' The messenger finished.

Toshiro thought this over for a sec. A lot of similar assignments like this given lately just yesterday Captain Kuchiki was assigned to patrol Malba City on which he took Wendy Marvel with him on. It's odd with the way he acts towards her you think he was more like her father than her commander.

''Very well you are dismissed'' Toshiro said the messenger bowing before leaving the room.

''Rangiku you are going accompany me'' Toshiro said on which Rangiku then moaned in annoyance. ''Cana you can clean up this mess''

Before Cana could protest, he flashed stepped along with Rangiku to Chitsujo's office.

Leaving Cana to mess.

_Margret Town _

After arriving in Margret Town viva teleportation of the watcher messenger in Chitsujo office, Rangiku knew what her first plan of action was. ''All right I got idea Captain. l'll patrol shopping district and you take the rest'' Rangiku cheered

''You aren't planning to go shopping, are you?'' Toshiro asked in annoyance.

''Captain how dare you suggest I do such a thing. This is a mission after all'' she said feigning innocence and before he could ask further. Rangiku had run off. ''Rangiku!'' yelled after her but she either hear or didn't listen.

Toshiro his rubbed head feeling a migraine coming on honestly why does put with her, he then felt something lightly touch his hand. He looked and could see it was starting to snow.

Toshiro looked up at and put his hand out letting the snowflakes drop on his palm. He then started to reminisce on times before he became a soul reaper. When he was a child before he met Rangiku on the rare times it snowed in soul society. His grandmother who he affectionately called Granny would take him out for walks in the snow. This was around he found really enjoyed the cold compared to the heat. But this one of the few things his grandmother and him would do together mostly because his grandmother was frail old woman. After all he never knew his birth parents other, they died sometime after he was born. So, his Grandmother is only family he had other than foster sister Momo. So, Grandmother was more a parent to him.

As he walked through the town, he took the time to observe his surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary he looked around to see the various citizens rebuilding their homes and businesses and by the looks of it they were almost done. Margaret Town was among the cities in the east of the country that had been taken over by the Coalition. He didn't know about it much other than it was the home of the Lamia Scale guild. On which the city was liberated by the 2nd Division. Much to Lyon and Sherria's relief who were in the same Division as him. Though they still wished that they were the ones to help but were glad regardless.

Before he could think on it further, he heard loud noise behind him. ''Watch out!'' he turned just in time to have something slammed right to his back. On which he was sporting a small head bump.

''Ouch'' he muttered getting himself and rubbing his head. He then turned to the reason for his pain. ''Next time watch were you are'' however he was cut off mid-sentence because when he looked at the person it was a little boy around the same size as him with same hair and style wearing a light blue top on which looked some sort snowman on it and blue ripped jeans with green shoes. But no that was not he was staring at. No, it was the Boy's face and looked just like him.

The boy who was now sporting a bump on the head like him then looked back with and equally shocked face.

''Who are you?'' the both said at the same time, ''That's what I was going to say'' the both said it again. This continued for a bit until Toshirio raised his hand and said ''Stop'' he took a deep and said. ''Let's try this again. Who are you?''

The boy a bit startled that he had been just silenced like that. Then stood up and introduced himself. My name is Lumi Juneau what's yours?

''Toshiro Hitsuguya, but you can call me Captain Hitsuguya'' Toshiro replied.

''Captain? But that can't be right you don't look any older than me'' the boy replied.

''I'm actually a lot older than I look'' Toshiro with a tick on his forehead a little angry that was being mistaken for a kid again for the thousandth time. But Lumi just looked at him in confusion.

''Huh what do mean?'' Lumi asked

''I'm a Soul Reaper we live a lot longer than most humans and we retain our youthful appearances for lot longer depending the amount of Spiritual energy we possess.''

''Ohhhhh, Wait Soul Reaper?'' Lumi thought it over for a second and then it hit him. ''Oh, you're one of those warriors from another world who fight and kill hellows right?''

''The correct term is Hollows but yes though we don't kill them, our powers are meant to purify them not kill them'' Toshiro corrected him

''Oh, and sorry for not realizing before, it just when me and my family evacuated to Crocus we didn't see any Soul Reapers that looked like kids, so I presumed you were just some kid playing dress up''

''It's fine but still careful while you're running''

This last sentence made Lumi worried a little, then he started to panic looking around frantically. ''Oh no. Where is it? I did drop it''

He screamed in shock and then a look of dismay was on his as he looked at his feet.

Toshiro also looked to see what a green small round lacrimia that had huge crack in it. Lumi then to dropped his knees and picked it up.

''Oh no please don't be broken'' Lumi stated to tear up.

Toshiro then asked ''Are you alright?''

Lum looked up at him weeping. ''No I'm not alright, this Lacrima was really valuable and super rare, It allows one to view past memories even if they were forgotten, It belongs to my Grandma''

''Well if it belongs to your Grandmother why do you have it then?'' asked Toshiro

Lumi then stopped crying but was now looking guilty ''Well I sort stole it, but I really needed the cash for something super important''

''Well you shouldn't be stealing in the first. But sorry I don't how to repair it, the best you can do now is go home to apologize'' with that Toshiro turned to take his leave, but as walked a few paces away he felt a light tap on his shoulders he turned to see it was Lumi.

''Sorry but I must ask is that one of the swords you Soul Reapers use? Zanpatki right?'' Lumi asked.

''The correct word is Zanpatuko but yes why?''

Just then Lumi had greedy look in his eyes he stared at Zanpatuko for a good two minutes. Before wrapping his arm around shoulders''

''Listen here Toshi buddy I will make a deal if you give that cool sword, I will spilt it 40-60 on how it's worth deal?''

''What hell No!'' he shouted ''A Zabputako is more than just a sword it is an extension of our souls, it is also living being and it's the Soul Reaper's strongest weapon so no amount of money will make part with it''

''Awww come on I'm sure you could get a new one easily'' Lumi begged

''Were you not listening I said no!''

''Aww come on please?'' Lumi begged again with a little whine

''No!'

''Please''

''No''

''Please''

''No''

''Please''

''No''

''Please''

''No''

''Can you say anything else but no?''

''Ask me again see what happens''

''Please''

''No, uhhh you are acting a child''

''And you are being I mean I said would split the profit'' Lumi said

''I have no time for this'' Toshrio and without another word he started to walk away, however just after few seconds into his walk and then suddenly everything went black.

''Ow my head'' was the first Toshrio said upon awakening he saw now that was in alley not far the street, he was previously in. He felt the bump on his head which seemed a little larger now. He looked around he probably has only been out cold for 20 minutes by the looks of it

As he got up, he felt that his clothes were a little lighter. He looked down and what he saw horrified him. It was a little blue top with snowman on it a pair blue ripped jeans and green shoes, he looked behind that to see that his Zanputako was gone. That's right folks right Lumi had knocked him out and swapped clothes with him and stolen his sword. ''He didn't'' Toshiro said stilled shocked what happened.

He then felt different emotion and that you look at his face it would freeze you solid with the shear anger it was producing and then left roar that could throughout the entire city. ''I'm going to kill him!''

_And with the first is done, on small Lumi is named after Finnish world snow while his second name is after the capital of Alaska. Anyway let me know what you think in the reviews. _


End file.
